Sweet as Candy
by Lozzimal
Summary: Gabriel's back, feeling bit down, and Dean attempts to make him feel better. Using sugar... to start with.


Dean felt stupid, standing in this shop filled with pink and fluffy things. All he wanted to do was something nice for Gabriel, the archangel had been back for a while now, and still trying to find his place in the world and work through the fact his brother had killed him. Dean had changed too, he was trying to be a better lover, brother, friend, person, and this was part of it. Valentine's day had been a couple of days ago, they had both promised not to do anything for it, as Sam had said: why wait for one day a year to show someone you loved them? The only good thing he could think of about it was the candy store he had found was selling off their stock cheaply and they had a lot of it. He tried to block out the tacky red hearts on virtually everything, telling himself that Gabe would appreciate it, and managed to get a whole basketful of candy for twenty bucks.

Sam was out with Cas doing some research on their latest hunt, so when he got back to the hotel room he wasn't surprised to find Gabriel, Viceroy of Heaven, sprawled out on their king bed, going through the TV channels with a bored click of his fingers. He looked… okay, the smile he gave Dean was only a small one, his eyes weren't so golden as they normally were, and he turned back to the TV with a sigh. "Nothing on," he complained.

Dean shut the door behind him and walked over to him, bag in hand. "Can't you conjure up anything? I thought you were all powerful?"

Gabe snorted in derision. "I've been a bit busy for more Casa Erotica, Deano," he replied. "I can't even find any Doctor Sexy."

Dean smiled at him and handed him the bag of candy he'd bought. "I got you a present," he explained at the frown his companion gave him. "Not much," he added, suddenly embarrassed. "What do I get someone who can snap up anything they want? But I thought, well…" He shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck with a hand.

Gabriel smiled, finally, a proper one as he took the carrier bag from him. "You're so cute when you're flustered, Kiddo," he told him, and upturned the contents into his lap. The squeal of delight at the candy that tipped out was almost up to fangirl level and the grin was wide and real. "You got me candy!" He sorted through bags of lollipops, chocolate, other sweets, Reece's, Hershey's, and pulled out an Airhead bar. He really did giggle in delight when he unwrapped his first treat and grinned up at his benefactor. "Thanks, Dean," he said sincerely. "You want some?"

Dean shook his head and watched as his lover took a huge bite of the bar, and his moans of pleasure as he chewed were doing things to Dean that his jeans were just too tight for. He walked over and sat beside him on the bed, just watching as Gabe enjoyed the sweet stuff, and the angel himself. Having him back was like some kind of dream come true, and Dean found himself laying a hand on him, brushing against him, doing anything to touch him, just to make sure he was still there. Gabriel seemed to enjoy it, encourage it even, as he did now. He used his free hand to grab Dean's arm and pulled him close to him and Dean took the invitation as it was and pressed himself close against him. "You like?" he asked.

Gabe nodded. "The candy as well," he agreed. "What brought this on?" he asked after a few moments. "I thought you didn't like Valentines Day."

Dean shrugged and found a favoured spot in the crook of Gabe's neck to bury his face. "You were looking a bit down," he explained, hoping that would do.

It was enough, this time; Gabriel did revel in making him reveal more than he wanted to but not today. Instead the Archangel grinned, put down the half eaten bar and embraced him tightly with both arms. "Thank you, Dean," he said to him sincerely, and pressed a kiss into his hair. "You can make me feel better any time."

Dean looked up at him with an arched eyebrow. "You're not turning all 'chick-flick' on me, are you?" he asked, concerned. "You sure you put yourself back together in all the right places when you made it back?"

Gabriel laughed, a real, delighted guffaw, and he rolled Dean onto his back, covering him with his own body. "You've not complained yet," he retorted, and kissed him as he started to work on removing the Hunter's clothes.

Dean helped him by taking off his jacket and letting it fall to the floor. "Day's not over yet," he answered and jerked away and slapped his hand off when Gabriel poked his ticklish side.

"Are you challenging me, Winchester?" Gabe asked him as he worked his hands under Dean's tee shirt and started pushing it off. "Because you know I love challenges."

Dean laughed as well, using his hands to work at Gabriel's clothes. "If you were up for it we'd be naked already."

Gabe looked down at him for a moment, then grinned evilly and snapped his fingers. "As you wish," he commented, and dove in, straight for a nipple when Dean's clothes disappeared, exposing him for the Archangel's delectation. Dean's laugh turned into a moan, and then more when Gabriel found all of his hotspots. His Archangel knew exactly how to find them, and use them to his own advantage, and all Dean could do was hold on and enjoy the ride.

* * *

Sam and Cas returned to the hotel a few hours later to find their respective brothers in bed. Gabriel was reclining, using the pillows to support him while he watched something on the TV, chewing on some candy, while Dean was asleep, sprawled over him with his arms wrapped around Gabe's chest, blankets up around his shoulders. The Archangel had a hand in Dean's hair, idly playing with strands or massaging his scalp, while he used the other one to dip into a kilo bag of peanut M'n'Ms beside them.

Sam sighed as he walked in. "I told you we should have got two rooms," he commented to Cas who followed him.

The other Angel smiled at him and walked over to the pair. "This was the only room available, Sam," he reminded him, and pulled the blankets further up to Dean's neck. "Is he okay?" he asked his older brother, who looked up at him with a self-satisfied smirk."Oh yes, Dean is fine" he told him, and Sam knew he was not talking about his health.

The younger Winchester winced but didn't say anything derogatory. That ship had sailed, now he was just grateful that the Archangel was back with them, with Dean. His brother was getting better, he'd fought off the Mark, stopped drinking alcohol every day, Sam had only seen him have a beer here or there, and he was even eating better too. Gabriel had a huge hand in that, and Sam was very happy he was getting his brother back, very happy. He could live with the annoying Trickster if it meant Dean was becoming Dean again, didn't mean he wasn't planning some epic pranks on the two when they got back to the Bunker though. EPIC.

End


End file.
